


When it Began, Continued, and Ended

by Addie_queen



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adultery, Anger, Caught, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Guilt, New York City, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, maddison - Freeform, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/pseuds/Addie_queen
Summary: When Addie and Mark started to commit acts of Adultery until Derek found them in his own bed.Pre-Grey's Anatomy. They all live in NYC. How Addie and Mark progress until Derek finds out.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan
Kudos: 14





	When it Began, Continued, and Ended

Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd is world-class double board certified neonatal surgeon. Wow. Her credentials reach so far that she even studied genetics. She was a woman who had it all. Except the love, affection, and attention of her husband. Derek is a word-class neurosurgeon but over the years lost sight of his marriage and shifted his undivided attention to his career. They built their life together, studied together, and pushed each other to be the best they could be. The only problem now is that they are the best. There is only so much they can push forward in their careers. 

Their marriage has been decaying over the past year. The sex becomes boring and loveless. Derek spends more time at the hospital then at the brownstone. Addison rarely finishes with him now and has to do it herself after he leaves or falls asleep. She wants his affection and the feeling of being desired. Then all this unresolved tension turns to unnecessary bickering between the pair. They both turn to Mark, separately. 

Derek calls Mark to just whine about Addison. Mark listens and tells Derek to spend more time with her. He listens but their evenings out for dinner turns to an awkward conversation and small talk. Addison and Derek lost their connection and that worries Addison more than it does Derek.

Addison calls Mark and breaks down about her loveless marriage. She tells him about Derek's shutdown and how she thinks he fell out of love for her. She tells him that she wants to feel loved and not so lonely. Then the call usually ends with her sobbing and hanging the call quick or her drinking wine and talking drunk nonsense. 

Of course Mark Sloan, world-class plastic surgeon, takes their calls seriously. His bestfriends from med school are going through a tough patch and he wants to be there for both of them. He knows what is needed for them to work out. Derek needs to pay attention to his wife and cut a little more time in the hospital but Derek doesn't listen. 

With weeks passing Derek spends less time at home but Mark starts to spend more time with Addison. At first it would just be food and wine with Addison and a nice conversation. Then it lead to shopping with Addison. After it lead to going out to dinner or roaming around the city. Then it all started with...

********

They just got back from ice skating at Rockefeller center and their legs were so heavy that they couldn't keep walking. The whole night they would catch glimpses of the other while they weren't looking. They both know there's been an attraction lingering and they haven't acted on it, yet. 

They walk up the stairs of Addison's home and she rummages through her purse to find the key. Mark simply bends down and picks up the spare from under the welcome rug and unlocks the door. Addison just giggles and follows Mark inside. She doesn't know why her heart started to speed up. She just feels something is about to happen and Mark feels that same way. 

Mark opens the front door again and places the key back under the mat. Addison takes off her coat and places her bag on the couch and stands there awkwardly waiting for Mark. He closes the door and stands there staring at Addison. 

God her lips are wet and her gorgeous eyes are looking directly into his soul. He wants to pounce on her but he knows it would only hurt her and Derek. But there she is, looking desirable. He walks up to her until they're inches away. Addison is glad she wore her high heel boots because she is eye level with Mark. Addison wants him and Mark wants her. 

Addison places her hands on his chest and Mark grabs her by the waist and pulls her in closer. She bites her lip and leans her head forward by his ear. She places her lips by his earlobe and runs her hands from his chest to around his neck. She grabs the back of his head with her right hand and breathes deeply into his ear. Mark takes the hint and pulls her up by the hips. 

Addison moans involuntarily to sudden force and wraps her legs around Mark's waist. Mark holds her ass with his left hand and pulls her head back with his right hand. He exposes her neck and places wet kisses all over her. Addison moans with delight finally feeling Mark's lips on her body. He nuzzles his face into her neck and continues to kiss her. 

"Mark, Mark, Mark." Says Addison all breathy while her fingers run along his dirty blonde hair. 

He quickly lifts his head up to look Addison in the eye thinking she's regretting this but he is wrong. Addison looks at him mischievously and bites her lip and he smirks at her. His hand is still supporting her by the ass and his other hand is holding her back. She leans in to whisper something into his ear.

"Take me to bed." Is what she breathed into his ear and Mark's lust for her goes through the roof. 

He carries her out of the kitchen and into the guest room on the first floor. He whacks open the door and lets her fall into the bed. Addison can already feel the pool soak through her lacy red thong. She lays there watching Mark with her undivided attention. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room. He bends over Addison and finally kisses her lips. 

It starts smooth and soft and escalates by the second. Soon his tongue is in her mouth as she sucks on it making him grow harder by the second. He rolls his hips on her and Addison feels his hardness by her thigh. She can't wait much longer and starts to trail her hands down his spine and around to his sculpted abdomen. Mark quickly sits up and grabs Addison's forearms and pins them over her head. Addison smile widens as she's breathless from their kiss. 

Mark holds her hands in place and starts to roll his hips upward until his length is rubbing along her aching clit. Addison closes her eyes and moans loudly. Mark is being such a tease to her but she loves it. Mark lets go of her hands places them on the waistband of her pants. He tugs lightly then rips them off her fabulous long legs. Addison gasps as she feels the sudden breeze hit her wet center. 

He gets off from on top of her and bends down directly in front of her glistening pussy. He skims his fingers by the side of her legs and props them up on his shoulders. Then his tongue touches her yearning core. 

"Mark!" Yells out Addison, feeling his tongue go inside her. 

She holds on to the covers and bends her back into the bed feeling Mark maneuver his tongue along her slick folds and opening. He knows he's good at eating women out but he wants to give Addison the best of his skill. He rolls his tongue and pushes it into her as she moans out his name. He flicks his tongue along her opening and takes in a lot of her wetness. She tastes so sweet and Mark loves it. He pulls out his tongue and slides it along her folds and then kisses her clitoris and buzzes his lips into her causing her legs to quiver.

He then glides his lips down from her clit and he digs them in between her folds and sucks on her delicate bud. Addison pulls on the covers so hard knowing she's about to cum to Mark's talented tongue. Mark continues to suck and pull on her bud and drive his tongue along the inside of her folds. He lowers his head further down and sucks hard around her opening. Addison keeps repeating his name off her lips and,

"Oh fuck! Mark I'mmm. Marrrrrk! Oh yes." Yells out Addison coming undone inside Mark's lips. 

Mark continues to massage his tongue along Addison's core as her cum flows out of her. Her breathing becomes heavy coming down from her orgasm. Mark sucks out every remaining drop of Addison's cum. Addison smiles just knowing she came in his mouth only due to his tongue. She moves her resting hand over to his hair and Mark lifts his head up to meet her gaze.

She's smiling and he smirks at her lifting himself and standing up. Mark starts to unbuckle his belt but Addison quickly gets on her knees on top of the bed and grabs his belt. She wants to take off his belt and pull out his dick. Mark just watches her in awe and gently strokes her head. Addison unbuckles his belt and lowers his zipper. Mark pulls down the pants and steps out revealing his black briefs with the noticeable bulge. Addison grazes her hand along his length and feels herself get wet again. 

She moves her fingers up to the waistband getting ready to pull it down but Mark stops her. He grabs her by the wrists and makes her raise her hands as he reaches the bottom of her shirt. He pulls it off her body leaving her in a red lacy push up bra. Her breasts bounce a little and he moves his thumb along the exposed part of her breasts. Addison smirks at him and reaches the back of her bra to take it off. She throws her bra on the floor and leans back into the bed.

Her creamy pink nipples get hard without his touch. Her breasts are tantalizing and drive Mark insane. He wonders how Derek doesn't pay attention to his extremely hot ass wife who is also hot in bed. If it were him, he'd make sure Addie always got what she wanted whenever she needed it. 

Addison moves back into the center of the bed completely bare for Mark. He just stands at the edge catching every single aspect of her gorgeous slim figure. Addison lifts one of her legs and runs her toes over Mark's pecks down to his hard throbbing dick. Mark gets the hint and snaps out of his daze. She takes off his briefs and and gets on his knees over the bed.

Addison turns into a bigger mess seeing the size of his thick penis. She already aches to have him inside her and feel him along her walls. Mark grabs his length and slides his tip from her center up to her clit and Addison moans out for him. Addison wants him inside and she grabs his dick and pushes it into her entrance and that just turns Mark even more hot for her. They're both done playing games and as soon as he feels Addison lead his tip inside her, he thrusts into her so fast and deep that Addison screams out in pleasure. 

Addison feels Mark engulf her and she can feel him deeply within herself. Her pussy is used to Derek but Mark is different, he feels so much better than Derek. Mark stays still deep inside Addison and grabs both her legs and brings them up. He grabs her by the ankles as her legs are together and his dick is inside her. He then starts thrusting his hips moving his dick inside her. 

With her legs in the air, Addison can really feel all of Mark's long hard dick. She can feel his tip deep within her and his length so tightly around her inner walls. Addison cannot stop moaning feeling mark move in and out inside her. Her legs feel like jelly and all of the sudden Mark releases his grip on her ankles and her legs fall down over her body. She keep her knees bent over her hips as she opens her legs wider to allow Mark to really reach deep. 

Mark grabs on to her waist and pulls his dick out to his tip and pushes himself hardly into her. Addison yells feeling his whole length pump in and out of her. Mark continues making Addison feel all of him and looks at her. Addison's eyes are shut completely and her mouth is wide open in an "O" shape as she moans and screams for him. 

Mark moves at a moderate pace but he really moves his hips well that Addison can feel it deep.

"Mark... I-I... I want. You... to go... faster pl-please." Addison pleads out within moans. 

Mark is happy to oblige and starts to move his hips faster making Addison see stars. She feels an orgasm coming and closes her eyes. Mark watches how her breasts jump around with every thrust and palms one of them around the base of his hand. They feel so delicious and he squeezes it and hears Addison moan out because of that extra pressure. He pulls on her breast and Addison grips his wrist and pulls it down. 

Mark continues to thrust inside her as he leans back down on to Addison's body as he feels her breasts against his own chest. He kisses her neck and feels the vibrations of Addison's voice through his lips. Addison can feel her eyes roll to the back of her head as she orgasms because of penetration but Mark doesn't stop or even slow down. Addison already loves having sex with Mark. Derek would have done the opposite or finish first before she could ever orgasm with him inside. 

"Oh Addie. You feel amazing." Says Mark in a breathy voice by her neck. 

Addison feels hot and she wants to help satisfy Mark. She brings up her legs and wraps them tightly around Mark's hips and locks them there. Mark whimpers and thrusts harder due to the restraint of her wrapped legs. 

Addison immediately feels another orgasm coming with her legs around Mark. Mark's breathing becomes shallow and faster and he notices he's reaching his finish. He slides both his arms under Addison's back and holds on to the back of her shoulders as she wraps her hands around his neck. 

With all of his strength, Mark simultaneously sits up as he lifts Addison off the bed while keeping the same position. Mark slides his hands down and holds her steady by the thighs and pushes her up higher. Addison's head is above Mark's and she stares intensely into Mark's eyes. They stare into each other with Addison cupping his face as he continues to thrust inside her. Mark leans back a little and Addison starts to rock her hips in a circle motion. 

Addison leans back too and she can feel her walls clench around Mark's firm dick and her breath quickens. Both of them moan louder and louder. Addison snaps her head back and screams when Mark pushes in faster. They both orgasm at the same time and Mark fills her with his cum. Mark continues to thrust inside her but slows down and does it slow and steady. Both of their juices seep out her her pussy and run down Mark's lower body. 

They both try to recover their lost breath and Addison smiles widely at Mark. No wonder all the women say he's some sort of sex god. Addison releases her legs grip around his waist and Mark brings them back into the bed. He places her down softly and pulls out of her slowly remembering how her core feels on his dick. Addison can't stop smiling already missing Mark inside her body. Mark falls beside her and pulls her into his embrace. 

For a moment it's just the two of them and nothing else exists in this world. Addison rest her head on his chest and places her arm on his chest as well. Mark holds her by the small of her back as their breathing restores to normal. Addison doesn't want to think about the consequences and doesn't want it to be over so quickly. 

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Oh red, I'm just getting started." Taunts Mark as he flips them over and kisses Addison as she laughs like she hasn't laughed in forever.


End file.
